Uma vez rainha
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Como Susan sobreviveu no mundo humano depois da morte dos irmãos? Ela realmente não voltará a Nárnia? ONE-SHOT, spoilers de "A Última Batalha", interligação com "Uma vez rei..." e "Sempre rei..."


**Disclaimer: As Crônicas de Nárnia pertencem a C.S. Lewis, e não a mim. E embora eu queira matar esse cidadão (de novo, porque ele já está morto) pelo fim que deu às Crônicas, eu o amo do mesmo jeito.**

O anel estava ali, brilhante e reluzente. Estava do lado de muitos outros, mas naquele dia ela escolhera este em especial. Tinha uma pedra preta, que ela só usava em ocasiões tristes.

E ela pressentia que algo triste aconteceria.

"Senhorita Pevensie?" – um homem fardado, alto e esguio, parou logo atrás dela. Ela se levantou do banquinho de sua penteadeira, mas continuou de costas para o soldado. Se ela olhasse, as lágrimas viriam, e ela não queria borrar a maquiagem.

Como se esse fosse o real motivo.

"Sim?" – ela respondeu, calma e serena – "Queria falar comigo?".

"É Susan Pevensie? Irmã de Peter, Edmund e Lucy Pevensie?".

"Sim, eu sou".

"Venha comigo, senhorita Pevensie" – ele a pegou pela mão, vendo, pela primeira vez, o rosto belo da moça – "Temos muito a conversar".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan olhava para os três corpos à sua frente. Estavam todos tão desfigurados, tão irreconhecíveis... apenas ela para poder dizer que aqueles eram seus irmãos, seus amados irmãos. E somente ela poderia dizer por uma única razão:

Os sorrisos.

Apesar dos rostos estarem destruídos, os sorrisos continuavam ali. Três sorrisos que ela já não via há muito tempo, principalmente do mais alto dos três. O irmão mais velho, Peter.

Sorrisos que ela vira pela última vez há muitos anos, quando ela própria o esboçara. Aquele sorriso de alegria, felicidade espontânea, que não cabia no peito. Uma alegria de sentir que estava de volta ao lugar que pertencia.

"Deixe de besteiras, Susan" – ela pensou, balançando a cabeça – "Aquilo foi um sonho. E a vida real não pode ser vivida com sonhos".

"Então, senhorita?" – o mesmo soldado voltava a falar – "Consegue reconhecê-los?".

"Eu reconheceria meus irmãos de qualquer maneira, senhor" – ela respondeu, fria – "São eles, sim".

"Está tudo bem, senhorita?".

"Tudo ótimo" – ela segurou as lágrimas – "Tão bem quanto uma mulher que acaba de perder os irmãos pode estar".

Ela olhou para o anel preto. Nunca mais as coisas seriam as mesmas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Susan Pevensie, você aceita..."

"Sim, aceito"

Todos os convidados ficaram espantados com a reação e a pressa da noiva. Alguns consideraram um ato de grosseria, outros viram como um ato de amor, Susan Pevensie apressada para ser logo uma mulher casada. O próprio sorriso de Susan dava à maioria aquela sensação. Aquele sorriso branco, terno, considerado por muitos o mais bonito que a sociedade inglesa poderia ver.

Porém, ninguém percebeu que aquele sorriso era falso. Não podiam perceber, afinal ninguém conhecera o verdadeiro sorriso de Susan. Aquele sorriso de mulher nobre, sorriso de rainha. Um sorriso que conquistara muitos reis e príncipes, e que agora até a própria Susan esquecera.

Esquecera não. Que ela tentava esquecer. Que ela se recusava a acreditar que, um dia, existiu. O sorriso gentil que ela queria matar a todo custo, assim como mataram seus irmãos.

Por isso, ninguém via que a pressa de Susan era única e exclusivamente porque ela se sentia mal. Estava no seu casamento, mas por incrível que pareça, estava infeliz. Na pequena capela, apenas convidados e familiares do noivo. Susan não tinha quem convidar. Sequer possuía uma madrinha. Aquele lugar pertencia à Lucy, e Susan se recusou a colocar outra pessoa no lugar de sua irmãzinha.

Será que ela estava vendo? Estava com os outros? Estava bem?

Ela sabia que estava. Sabia, inclusive, onde Lucy, Edmund e Peter estavam. Mas, se aceitasse isso, teria que aceitar todo o resto. E ela não queria, não podia aceitar.

Dessa vez, não segurou o choro. Agradeceu que, pelo menos, consideraram ser um choro de alegria, por beijar o noivo, que agora era seu marido. Eles não poderiam saber.

Aquele era o momento errado, o lugar errado. _O mundo errado_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos os convidados dançavam harmoniosamente, esbanjando alegria e satisfação pela linda festa que Susan e seu marido estavam dando. O noivo fizera questão de fazer a melhor festa que alguém poderia dar naqueles tempos. Tudo para a sua bela e amada noiva, Susan. Porém, ela sentia como se a festa fosse simples demais. Disfarçava, é claro, para todos e para ela mesma. Assumir que a festa estava simples seria assumir que já fora a outras melhores. Festas de reis, rainhas. Festas de um mundo extraordinário. Festas que ela não queria lembrar, mas que viviam se mostrando a ela.

Com muita delicadeza, ela pediu licença para ir ao banheiro. Retocar a maquiagem. O marido concedeu, sabendo o quanto a esposa prezava manter a linda aparência. Nem imaginou que, quando Susan entrou no banheiro, tudo que ela menos pensou foi em se maquiar.

Susan chorou, chorou como jamais havia chorado. Sentia falta dos irmãos, queria eles ao seu lado naquele momento importante, queria receber um abraço aconchegante de Peter, as palavras de desdém de Edmund, um sorriso sincero de Lucy. Queria sua família de volta, sua alegria de volta. Seu mundo de volta.

"Como querem que eu acredite em você?" – ela murmurou, olhando para cima – "Primeiro você me tirou de Nárnia. Agora tirou os meus irmãos. COMO QUER QUE EU TENHA FÉ?".

Susan ficou muito tempo chorando, até que, quando sentiu que já não havia lágrimas, se levantou e se recompôs. Foram muitos anos tentando esquecer, para diminuir a dor e a frustração. Tinha que se cuidar agora. Cuidar da aparência, dela mesma, que foi tudo que restou. Não ia vergar agora.

Mas Susan Pevensie não foi chamada de "Susan, a Gentil" à toa. E alguém tão Gentil não pode ficar tão amargurado assim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan caminhava no cemitério. Os passos eram lentos, pesados, típicos de alguém com idade avançada. No rosto, muitas rugas e olheiras, mas ainda assim ela mantinha a maquiagem intacta. De todas as formas, ela tentava manter o que sobrou de Susan Pevensie.

Sentou-se no gramado, encarando três placas. Em uma estava escrito "Peter Pevensie. Homem leal, bravo. Homem magnífico". Em outra, estava "Edmund Pevensie. Jovem sensível, amoroso. Homem justo". Na terceira, estava "Lucy Pevensie. Jovem feliz, esperançosa. Mulher destemida". Depois de muitos anos que Susan resolveu colocar aquelas homenagens aos seus irmãos. E visitava todo dia o cemitério, visitava aqueles três túmulos mais do que visitava o do próprio marido, recém-falecido.

Sua alma pedia para ficar perto dos irmãos, de alguma forma. E tantos anos longe... ela os queria, de toda forma.

"Uma vez Rei ou Rainha de Nárnia, sempre Rei ou Rainha de Nárnia" – ela murmurou, se deitando sobre a placa de Lucy – "Você sempre acreditou nisso, não? Você jamais esmoreceu".

Susan olhou em seu dedo. O anel continuava ali, preto e reluzente, e jamais saiu, desde o dia em que ela o colocou. E pensou o quanto aquele anel mostrava o seu estado. Luto eterno. Sofrimento. Dor. Algo que ela buscou sentir por toda a sua vida.

"Por que não podia ser como vocês?" – ela encarou cada uma das placas – "Por que não podia ser forte como Peter, que agüentou a realidade, e soube esperar? Por que não podia ser como Edmund, que consegue retificar os próprios erros e seguir em frente? Por que não posso ser como Lucy... sempre piedosa, sempre mantendo a fé?".

Uma fina garoa começou a cair sobre Susan, enquanto ela chorava copiosamente. Estava no fim da vida, e os fatos continuavam batendo na sua face, dando-lhe tapas seguidos e constantes. Ela não podia fugir. E soube disso desde a primeira vez que vira os irmãos mortos. Eles foram embora sem ela, porque ela não acreditou. E dia após dia, ela sentia isso.

Se ela tivesse acreditado, ela estaria com eles. Estaria em seu mundo. Peter voltou. Ela poderia ter voltado também. Porém, ela duvidou. Ela sentiu raiva, e preferiu manter Susan Pevensie da sua maneira. Mas maquiagens, roupas e jóias não a mantiveram. Talvez a aparência bela que um dia a destacou como rainha, a única coisa que ela pensou que ainda tinha. Mas a pessoa Susan Pevensie sumira.

"Eu quero voltar para vocês" – ela murmurou, lágrimas se misturando à chuva – "Quero ter minha alegria de volta. Quero meu mundo, meus amigos, meus irmãos. Quero a mim mesma de volta. Quero voltar a ser Susan, a Gentil. A aparência não me basta mais. Quero a minha vida".

A garoa engrossou, e virou chuva. Susan se levantou e lentamente voltou para casa. Era tarde demais, talvez. Melhor voltar para casa, o trem passaria em poucos minutos. Se ela desse sorte, sentaria em um banco confortável e poderia dormir um pouco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Susan acordou, havia um estranho e quente sol tocando o seu rosto. Ela se levantou, e para a sua surpresa, as costas não reclamaram do movimento. Quando abriu os olhos, viu um jardim de jasmins à sua frente.

Um jardim que ela conhecia bem.

"Sabe, Susan" – ela ouviu a voz serena e grossa entrando em seus ouvidos, a mesma voz que ela não ouvia há anos – "A Gentileza de uma mulher não pode ser mantida apenas com cuidados com a pele, ou o enfeite de uma maquiagem. A Gentileza de uma mulher só pode ser mostrada com um sorriso sincero, livre de raiva e dor".

"Você sempre soube, não foi?" – ela sorriu, sentindo o peito esquentar de novo – "Sempre soube que eu voltaria a mim. Mas por que um castigo tão severo?".

"Porque eu sempre soube que você agüentaria, Susan" – o leão imponente sorriu, e ajudou-a a se levantar – "Assim como, um dia, voltaria a Nárnia por seus próprios pés. Eu não poderia trazê-la se você não quisesse voltar".

"Perdão, Aslan" – ela o abraçou, carinhosamente – "Eu sempre fui a mais pessimista dos quatro".

"Que bom que voltou ao normal" – Aslan entregou uma trompa para Susan – "Vamos, toque-a. Seus irmãos precisam saber que você finalmente veio".

"Eles não vão me reconhecer".

"Vão sim. Olhe para você mesma".

Susan encarou as mãos e viu as mãos de uma mulher jovem. A mesma mão em que, um dia, colocara aquele anel preto. Exatamente a mesma mão. Só que, agora, o anel estava vermelho e reluzente. Como o lindo sol do sul, que a regia nos seus bons tempos.

"Impossível"

"Agora você pode manter a beleza eterna, Susan. Principalmente porque sua alma voltou a ser jovem. Mantenha os dois, sim?".

Susan sorria tanto que não conseguia esconder a felicidade.

"Onde estou, Aslan? É mesmo Nárnia?".

"Não, querida, infelizmente essa não é a mesma Nárnia que você governou, embora seja muito parecida".

"Se não é a mesma Nárnia, como cheguei aqui?".

"Você sofreu um acidente de trem, como os seus irmãos. Afinal, eu não poderia deixar uma rainha de Nárnia ter um destino diferente".

Susan pegou a trompa e a encarou com um sorriso. O sorriso de Susan, a Gentil.

"Uma vez Rei ou Rainha de Nárnia, sempre Rei ou Rainha de Nárnia" – ela comentou – "E assim deve ser" – e a trompa foi tocada, chamando a atenção de Peter, Edmund e Lucy, que finalmente tinham a irmã de volta.

_Fim_

Nota da autora: Bem, essa é a versão de Susan, entrelaçada com "Uma vez rei..." e "Sempre rei...", que são as fics que falam de Peter e Edmund. A de Susan foi a que mais fugiu do estilo, porque Susan foi a única que sobreviveu e não foi para a Verdadeira Nárnia. Mas queria retratar como foi para ela... porque eu realmente não acredito que ela ficará de fora pra sempre. E sempre acho que ela só ficou daquele jeito, tão descrente e tão "adulta" porque estava chateada por não poder mais voltar a Nárnia. Eu ficaria, pelo menos, pra ser sincera.

Depois, postarei a última da série, "Sempre rainha...", que é a versão da Lucy. Espero que gostem!

Beijos


End file.
